yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Onoda Sakamichi
|kanji = 小野田 坂道 |roomaji = Onoda Sakamichi |alias = |gender = Male |birthday = March 7 |zodiac = Pisces |bloodtype = O |height = 165 cm (5' 5") |weight = 54 kg (119 lbs) |age = |hair = Black |eye = Brown, Blue |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Souhoku High School 1st year → 2nd year |affiliation = Souhoku High Bicycle Club |type = High cadence climber |bicycle = city bike of unknown make chromoly road racer of unknown make (silver) BMC, colored in yellow and black |manga = Ride 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Yamashita Daiki}} Onoda Sakamichi is the main protagonist of the Yowamushi Pedal series who starts the series as a first year in high school. He is a member of the Souhoku High Bicycle Club and specializes in climbing. Onoda is also an anime otaku, his favorite anime being Love Hime. He is known to sing the Love Hime Theme Song while climbing. It is Onoda's eagerness to obtain anime goods from Akihabara that caused him to develop the strength needed to become a competitive cyclist. Appearance Onoda has straight, somewhat spiky black hair and round blue eyes in the anime, though he has been portrayed with brown eyes in the manga. He is of average height and has a relatively frail build. Toudou Jinpachi stated during their brief meeting at the Inter High that Onoda was "less than a three" in looks. However, he later tells Onoda that he has "nice eyes." During Onoda's second year, a few girls call him "cute," surprising Imaizumi, Teshima, and Onoda himself. Personality Onoda is quite shy and has a hard time speaking up for himself, but ever since meeting Imaizumi, Naruko, and the rest of the Sohoku cyclists, his courage has been growing and he has stepped into the world of bicycles. He is still easily flustered, but he has also developed a fierce determination that helps him do what others think is impossible. Plot Onoda is introduced as a nonathletic otaku interested in rekindling the anime club at his new high school. However, his athletic ability becomes clear when it is revealed he is casually climbing a hill with a 20% incline and biking a 90 km round trip to and from Akihabara. Even more amazing is the fact that he has been biking to Akiba weekly since he was in third grade. Imaizumi vs. Onoda Onoda accepts Imaizumi's challenge because Imaizumi promises to join the anime club if Onoda wins. He is surprised by his own speed during the race, as he has never really thought that he was "fast." It is during this race that Miki corrects his saddle position, making his biking more efficient. However, he still lost to Imaizumi in this race. Imaizumi tells Onoda that he has potential and should consider joining the cycling club. Meeting Naruko During one of his Akihabara trips, Onoda runs into Naruko, who drags Onoda around looking for figures. Despite Naruko's somewhat crass personality, Onoda thinks of him as a nice person and wants to become friends with him. Naruko is offended when a man flicks a cigarette butt on Onoda's bike, so he convinces Onoda to catch up to the man's car on their bikes. While they are trying to catch up, Naruko notices that Onoda has a gear on his bike. Onoda reveals that Miki installed it as a bonus when her family's shop did repairs on his bike. Changing gears allowed Onoda to go even faster than before. This is also Onoda's first experience with the concept of a "slipstream" created when cyclists ride in a line; the one in front "pulls" the others. Afterwards, Naruko, like Imaizumi, suggests that Onoda should join the cycling club. He sets it up so that Onoda sees the Souhoku High Bicycle Club during practice. Onoda is still a bit disappointed that he couldn't establish a new anime club, but he realizes that he has already met some amazing people because of cycling, so he decides to join the bicycle club. First Year Welcome Race After joining the club, Onoda is excited to compete against Imaizumi and Naruko in the First Year Welcome Race, but he is easily passed by his fellow first years. His utility bicycle only has two gears, while the other road racers have upwards of 10 gears. He falls when the chain of his bike slips off, and the broom wagon pulls up behind him. Onoda panics, thinking it is there to pick him up, but it turns out that he is instead being supplied with a road racer. Onoda is grateful for the chance to be on equal footing with the others, because then he can catch up to his new friends, Imaizumi and Naruko. When Kinjou gives him the choice of either keeping his pace and finishing the race in third or speeding up to catch his friends and then retire, Onoda chooses the latter option. Onoda is excited to finally catch up to Imaizumi and Naruko, but notices that Naruko seems to be having a hard time despite his previous use of the "sprint climb." As a sprinter, Naruko is weaker on slopes, so he asks Onoda to beat Imaizumi in his stead. Naruko tells Onoda that he has natural climbing talent, and then teaches him the dancing technique. Onoda increases his cadence by another 30 to catch up to Imaizumi, and then unleashes his newly-learned dancing technique. Imaizumi and the third years are surprised at this development. Makishima, who had previously though Onoda winning was nothing more than a dream, cheers for him. Onoda beats Imaizumi to the peak, earning the King of the Mountains title. However, he falls off his bike afterwards. Tadokoro tries to encourage him to keep going, but Kinjou decides that it is better for Onoda to retire. Mr. Pierre offers Onoda a clean jersey, which Onoda gratefully accepts; unbeknownst to him, the jersey is the one given to those who earn the KoM title. Skills and Techniques Onoda is capable of riding with extremely high cadences even when climbing uphill. Onoda's mother put a smaller gear on his bike when he was a child, which meant that he had to pedal with greater intensity than normally required for years. He is a natural climber and a fast learner who was able to learn the dancing technique in a very short period of time. He also has good balance on bikes despite the fact that he seems very clumsy and often loses control or falls off his bike. He was able to successfully ride on rollers on his first try, an impressive feat that not just anyone can accomplish. During the Inter High, he surprised competitors by riding over the very thin- almost wheel-thick- edge of the road. Relationships Imaizumi Shunsuke Imaizumi was the first cyclist to stumble upon Onoda, who was easily riding his mommy bike up the "back-gate hill" at Souhoku High, and was shocked to see him casually singing while doing so. Because of this, he challenges Onoda to a race, promising that he will join the Anime Club if he loses. Imaizumi ends up winning, but Onoda pushed him to use his dancing technique in order to beat him. Imaizumi later suggests that Onoda should join the bicycle racing club, although he says he is not forcing Onoda to do so. Onoda admires and respects Imaizumi, surprising others when he calls Imaizumi a "nice person." During the earlier part of the series, being able to reach Imaizumi's level of skill was one of the main reasons Onoda trained so hard to become a better cyclist. After being repeatedly surprised by Onoda's accomplishments, Imaizumi seems to develop a fondness towards Onoda. According to the bonus clips at the end of each episode of the anime, Imaizumi is shown to develop a liking to Love Hime; he even goes to see the movie and attend a convention with Onoda. Naruko Shoukichi Onoda first met Naruko at Akihabara. Naruko immediately recognizes Onoda as an otaku and asks him for advice about what figures to purchase. However, he ignores Onoda's advice and buys the figure that looks the coolest. He ends up being 1000 yen short and asks Onoda for a loan. Once they leave the store, Onoda thinks of Naruko as the kind of friend he would like to go to Akihabara with. Later, a man insults Onoda's mommy bike and Naruko convinces Onoda to chase the man down together on their bikes. This is the first time that Onoda rode cooperatively with another cyclist. As the series progresses, they become incredibly close friends and Naruko ends up as something like a brother figure to Onoda. Naruko worries about and supports Onoda, who considers him a good friend. Makishima Yusuke Makishima acts as a mentor figure of sorts to Onoda, often giving him advice on bike racing. At first, when Makishima saw Onoda race with the other first-years, he didn't believe that Onoda could catch up to others or even reach the mountain peak before Imaizumi. He was proven wrong when Onoda won, making him realize that Onoda had the potential to be a fellow climber, a prospect which excited him greatly. Makishima's first conversation with Onoda was awkward, and Makishima came right out and said that he is bad at socializing. Makishima told Onoda not to copy his dancing technique, a warning which Onoda promptly ignored. Onoda decided to try anyway because he thought it was cool, and though he was not very successful at copying Makishima's style, he did become proficient at dancing. Makishima began to warm up to Onoda, even asking Kinjou to thank Onoda for him during the Inter High. Onoda looks up to Makishima a lot; he later tells Teshima that he thinks Makishima is the "fastest and coolest" climber in the world. Kinjou Shingo As Kinjou is the captain of the team and a talented cyclist, Onoda has a lot of respect for him. Kinjou also has a lot of faith in Onoda due to his determination and unpredictable successes, talents that Onoda shows off when he manages to catch up to the others after being caught up in a crash. Kinjou is supportive of Onoda and praises his accomplishments. Onoda is shown to take the tasks Kinjou assigns him to heart. Tadokoro Jin Just as he does with the other third years, Onoda has respect for Tadokoro. During the second day of the Inter High, Onoda argues with Makishima to gain his permission so he can wait for Tadokoro to catch up with him. Tadokoro had been losing heart in the absence of his teammates, but after the initial anger he felt at Onoda falling behind with him, he developed respect for Onoda. Despite Onoda's small stature and odd behavior, he was able to bring Tadokoro back to the group. Tadokoro even agreed to singing an embarrassing anime song because it allowed Onoda to ride confidently. He is very grateful to Onoda afterwards, and Onoda is happy that Tadokoro agreed that riding together was fun. Kanzaki Miki Miki has been very friendly towards Onoda during their first meeting, which makes Onoda think that even people from sports clubs can be nice. She even does research to find out about him because she was curious about his cycling. She often talks to him during school, which Onoda is both embarrassed about and appreciative of. Miki is the one who corrects Onoda's saddle position during his first race with Imaizumi, as well as supplies him with a road racer later on. She constantly cheers Onoda on during races and is amazed at his rapid progression as a cyclist. While Onoda continues to be easily flustered around her, the two can certainly be considered friends. Manami Sangaku Onoda and Manami have mutual respect for one another. The two first met when Onoda was left behind on the side of the road due to his carsickness (the Kanzaki van picked him up later when it passed by). Manami offered Onoda some water, which Onoda accepted gratefully. He asks Onoda if he likes slopes, and Onoda replies that he does. Manami is late for school, so he continues on his way, leaving his water bottle with Onoda. They met again during Sohoku's training camp, and have a small race that Manami wins. Manami then makes a somewhat one-sided promise that they should meet at the Inter High; there, Onoda would return the water bottle Manami let him borrow. They were excited to see and compete with each other at the Inter High. Aside for their respect for each other, they share a rivalry due to their positions as first year climbers. Midousuji Akira Onoda encounters Midousuji on the first day of the Inter High when he has to pass 100 people to catch up to his team. Midousuji is that 100th person, and Onoda recognizes that Midousuji is strong, but he is still determined to pass him. Midousuji challenges Onoda before falling back when Onoda passes him, though of course he still considers himself superior. Midousuji decides that Onoda isn't just your average, "mass-produced" cyclist. Arakita Yasutomo Trivia He used to live on top of a very steep hill and nobody wanted to go to his house because it would take ages to climb. ;Likes : Udon noodles with seaweed and meat (made by his mother) and watching anime. ;Dislikes : Big, barking dogs ;Collects : Anime figures : DVDs : Royal Force anime stickers ;Best subject : None Gallery onoda-268.png| Onoda on the title page for Ride 268 second year onoda.png| Onoda as a second year Onoda.Sakamichi.full.1565236.jpg|Anime concept art. Onoda full.png onoda1.png onoda2.png s2 promo pic.png onoda onsen.png Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Pisces Category:Blood type: O Category:Souhoku High Bicycle Club